candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 194/Dreamworld
| moves = 50 | target = 75,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 76 }} | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *Unlike its counterpart in Reality, there are double jelly squares under all the blockers. *Thankfully, the moon scale is relatively stable in this level, making the level easier. *Moon struck happens twice in this level, and it lasts for two moves. *It is considered a lot for a Dreamworld level to contain 50 moves. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy Part 1: The Four-layered Icing *The two columns of icing tremendously slow down the beginning stages of this level. They completely block off all but two slivers of the board, leaving only four tiles width of space! The aforementioned icing are all four-layered and will take damage from multiple matches before they break. *Assault the columns in the same areas as many times as you can to break through one part of the column. Once some candies are inside of the wall, it will not be as hard to break down the rest of the blockers. *There are 3 striped candies frozen in marmalade at the top of the level in the centre of the board preventing reinforcements from making their way down. Clear these as soon as you can. Part 2: The Moon Scale *The moon scale needs to be balanced on this level. It just needs to! If the moon scale becomes too weighted towards one side it will tip over, and dump Odus the owl onto the ground. *Keep the moon scale perfectly centred to initiate the moon struck bonus. Take advantage of it! Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 80,000 points. Hence, an additional 140,000 points for two stars and an additional 170,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 193.33%(220,000 - 75,000) points / 75,000 points × 100% = 193.333% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 138.10%(250,000 - 105,000) points / 105,000 points × 100% = 138.095% compared to its Reality counterpart. *Like its Reality counterpart, the four layer icing are the main problem. With only two columns available on each side compounds the problem of clearing them even though there are 23 regular moves before each moon struck. **Once any of the four layer icing on the top are cleared, it is much easier to clear them. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for two moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated if most of the four layer icing on the top are not cleared before the first moon struck and most of the jellies would have been cleared before the second moon struck. *Once each moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Strategy *Try to clear an entire column of icing before the first moon struck. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 194 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 194 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with empty spaces